Replay
by Paranoia Project
Summary: Amu liked Ikuto, but the boy was just pushing his luck when his cousin Romeo came into the picture and started flirting with her. When Ikuto needs Amu and she doesn't like him anymore, well, he'll just have to press 'replay.'
1. Screw Romeo: I Want Ikuto!

**Stardust: **Wow... I think this is like... the fourth account I made here.

**Ikuto: **Who cares. Just start the story

**Stardust: **I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way.

* * *

It was another one of those days again.

I was out on my terrace, gazing at a tall, tan, _handsome_ man, conversing with another guy that went to our school. His rich, sapphire hair always got to me and it seemed as if I could just _dive_ into those crystal-like orbs of his. It hypnotized me every time I looked straight at him. How long could I go on like this?

"Why me?" I cried, letting my head settle into the basket my arms made.

Watching from a distance was _okay_, I guess, but I always seemed to crave for more. I couldn't get enough of him!

Every second he's near, I'd be watching in secrecy by making it look like I'm sleeping in class, but really be looking at him.

Luckily for me, he was right behind me in History and Chem. To my right during Pre Cal.

In my whole life, he's only said three words to me. It was at 11:27 AM in the school cafeteria. It wasn't something I wanted to hear, but at least I knew now how velvety smooth his voice was. A single word coming from his mouth could make a girl weak in the knees.

And he said three words to me. **THREE.**

He's _such_ a sweet talker _and_ a playboy.

Don't get me wrong; I **hate** playboys, but him… well, he couldn't be _all_ that bad, could he?

I mean, I've only ever seen him with three girls in the last five months.

Maybe he just hasn't met the right one yet.

Maybe he just hasn't known _me _that well, yet.

Alright, fine.

Call me a hypocrite, call me a dreamer, call me what you want, but one of these days, he _will_ be mine.

I just know it. I can already hear wedding bells in the background!

I started daydreaming about our perfect wedding day. I'd be in a white gown with beautiful flowers pinned in my hair, wearing a veil. All my friends and family would be there, as would his. A black tux with a nice, silky blue tie would be worn by him. After the priest finished and we said our 'I do's…'

I leaned in further and further for the kiss, wondering why I couldn't reach him when he was only a few inches away. Figures that I let my imagination slip into reality and fell off my balcony. Luckily, I was flexible enough to land on my feet without hurting myself. I was like a cat that way.

I looked back up at my terrace, cursing at myself for having daydreamed. Now, I can't get back in the house. Dad's on deployment for another seven months, Allen is overseas at some conference with some big stiffs and it takes about eight hours to get to mom's. I don't even drive yet! Looks like I'm all outta luck.

Maybe I could call a friend until one of the guys get back. Danielle lives by herself, so I don't think she would mind. At least I've got my wallet with me. Maybe I'll go for an ice cream first.

I walked along the never-ending sidewalk, noticing many shop as I passed by. Malls, cafés, jewelry stores, everything. Decorated in red and white and pink, hearts scattered everywhere; almost _mocking_ me.

"Stupid Valentine's day with it's stupid hearts and it's stupid Cupid… and stupid love and stupid Ikuto with his stupid amazing hair and HIS STUPID ALLURING EYES! AUGH!" I cried. "I can't take this anymore!" I grabbed a fist full of my hair and attempted to rip it all off.

Why must he be all I ever think about? Does my mind not have anything else to let me think about? Every moment, I think about what it would be like to put my arm around his shoulder, to hug him, to _kiss_ him. How would it feel to be able to call him _my _boyfriend?

He seemed like a mere dream, but then how could I be dreaming about a dream? It was impossible for him to be real, but…

It was more impossible for me to actually be _his_.

I've always thought about giving up on that little strand of hope that I had left of this dream. And if that was all I had left, what was I supposed to do? Just go up to him and ask out of the blue? Kiss him? Spend more time next to him?

Everything seemed so impossible. I wanted everything and had nothing.

As I was walking, I was about to trip on _nothing_, but someone pushed me forward and caught me skillfully by the waist.

"You should be more careful," the husky voice mumbled. _Ikuto_, I thought, looking up hopelessly.

To my surprise, it was not Ikuto nor was it anyone else I knew.

It was another man of blue hair and striking purple eyes. His hair was just like Ikuto's, too. Nice and messy. Cool, but calm and collected. Did Ikuto clone himself? He looked… older. Like… about three years older than Ikuto.

I felt the hand still holding my waist. I quickly stumbled back onto me feet so I could thank him.

"T-T-Thank you…"

"Romeo. Tsukiyomi Romeo."

Was… was this a dream? I'm dreaming, right? Ikuto's an only child! He announced so himself at his birthday last year! I never saw his family!

Wait… maybe he used a different house. I mean, it _is_ possible. He's filthy rich, anyways. He's got over 20 villas in various countries.

"Ikuto said that he's an only child," I mumbled, looking off to the side, arms crossed. Tsukiyomi-san looked shocked, but started to chuckle.

"Whoever said that I was his brother? I'm his first cousin on both sides." _Huh?_

"What do you mean on both sides?" I asked, completely interested. Was that even really possible?

"His dad's brother is my dad and his mom's sister is my mom-"

"Isn't that like incest?" I interrupted, making as much accusations as I could. I wanted to know as much as I could about Ikuto.

If this was the only way to get to him, then I'll take it.

"What?" He chuckled. "No. Incest is when you intimately love someone who's related to you by blood. Since they aren't blood related, it's okay," he explained, then smirked, leaning in, causing me to almost fall.

"Why? You like someone your sib's dating or something?" The older man teased. How dare he ask something like that! I barely even know him!

"I barely even know you," I stated coolly. "Why are you teasing me?"

"'Cause all girls are fun to tease-"

"_Especially_ you, _Amu,_" another husky voice whispered. I whipped around to see _the_ Tsukiyomi Ikuto standing right behind me.

I wanted to disappear.

I was embarrassed.

I was shocked.

I was in the presence of not one, but _two_ Tsukiyomis.

"When did you get here?!"

"I've been here, stupid. So, incest, huh?" He teased. My eyebrows formed a v-shape glaring at my crush.

"Would you just leave me alone like you have been for the past month?" I asked, acting coolly. I wasn't proud of myself for this attitude. I actually really hated it.

Why couldn't I be more girly like Ami?

So unfair…

"And why would I, hmm?" He asked, putting his hands in his pockets, smirking. His cousin, on the other hand, was walking closer and closer to me. I could hear it.

"Because she's already going out with me. Sorry, Ikuto," his cousin lied, putting his arm around my shoulder.

What?!

Why the hell is he lying to Ikuto and saying that we're going out?

I just met him!

I flinched slightly at his touch. He felt so cold… but so warm. Does that make any sense?

This guy's kinda weird, but cute. I actually wonder what I think of him myself.

Do I like him as a simple crush?

Or just as the weird cousin of my crush?

Which one?

Although, they _do_ have similar personalities.

And how could I even count him as a crush already?! What the hell is with me?!

"Is that so?" Ikuto smirked. _Sexily_, of course.

He walked up to me, lifting my chin up with two fingers. "Then you better get ready, _Amu_, because from this day on, I will **not** let you out of my sight."

I could feel my cheeks getting hotter.

Not wanting Ikuto or Romeo to see me blushing, I grabbed Ikuto's wrist and placed it behind his back.

Man… I'm gonna regret this one of these days, but I'm more of an 'act-now-think-later' kind of girl.

I pushed him over to the side so that he landed safely on the grass.

"F*** you!" I cursed.

"Don't you mean 'f*** me?'" He teased, getting up, still smirking.

"Try messing with me and I guarantee that you'll never have children!"

"Then neither will you."

Doesn't he _ever_ stop?

I rolled my eyes at him.

And: oh my God!

He is _such_ a player!

I don't even know _why_ I love him!

Oh yeah.

'Cause I'm stupid.

"Go to Hell!"

"Only if you come with me."

Yeah… Ikuto can be irritating sometimes.

Before I said even _more_ things I'd regret later on in life (and before I ran out of insults/comebacks), I said whatever was on my mind at that moment and left, leaving the two Tsukiyomis in shock with whatever it is I said.

* * *

**Stardust: **Done for now!

**Amu: **Expect another update from her tomorrow.

**Stardust: **But incase I don't, blame my computer. It's been acting crappy lately. I think it has a virus. T^T


	2. Even Love Has Its Limits

**Stardust:** Well, here's the next chapter!y

**Ikuto: **You're updating fast... _why_?

**Stardust:** Well, I'm on summer vacation and I don't really have anything to do, so I'm making updates or oneshots everyday!

**Amu: **So... that means you're gonna post something here everyday?

**Stardust:** Pretty much. Now, disclaimer?

**Amu & Ikuto: **Stardust (A.K.A.: Paranoia Project) doesn't own Shugo Chara! in any way.

* * *

Okay, there was only one way to describe last night for me:

_**HORRIBLE**_.

You know how I planned on going to Danielle's?

Well, it turns out that she moved.

And after that, some girl named Yuiki Yaya moved in with other people named Mashiro Rima and Fujisaki Nagihiko, who, might I add, go to my school.

How come I never noticed them before?

Eh, well, either way, I had no where to sleep, so I decided to camp out in the school's garden.

Of course, I'm still wearing the same exact uniform as yesterday.

I just hope no one can tell that I didn't shower...

Anyways, when I was getting something from my locker this morning, someone slammed it so suddenly that if it weren't for the reflexes all those video games and sports gave me, I probably would've lost a finger.

And all I really wanted to know at the moment was the name of the sorry sucker that just did that cause when I do, I'm going to kick their ass so hard that they won't be going to school for the next _year_!

Just when I was about to tell whoever it was off, indigo orbs bore into my golden ones.

Yeah, even though I'm pretty sure that line was overused…

It was a Tsukiyomi, no doubt, but out of the three possibilities, I prayed and hoped that it was Utau.

Sadly, luck just wasn't on my side today. It was Ikuto, smirking at me.

Don't get me wrong. I _like_ Ikuto and his smirks, but it just seemed a bit… 'off' today.

Like there was more behind it.

"Yo, _Amu_," he greeted, walking forward.

And of _course_, with Ikuto being the hottest, richest and most popular guy in school (as if I would settle for anyone less), every girl **and** guy turned their attention to him.

Oh crap. _Now_ I have to put up my annoying 'Cool n' Spicy' character again.

Although it's surprising that my outer character only works when others are looking at me.

I stepped out of his way and pushed his back, expecting him to fall, but he didn't.

_Instead,_ he used my right hand to grab my left wrist so that I fell with him, then flipped us over so that he was on top.

And all I could do was lay there like a statue.

If it weren't for the situation I was in right now, I would've _kinda _liked this.

I tried glaring at him, but a blush crept onto my face faster than I expected, so I looked to the side, trying to avoid his gaze.

Sadly, for me, **NO ONE** and **NOTHING** is on my side today!

I could hear squeals from girls across the hall.

…

Is it just me or did the population of the people in this room just increase tenfold?

Anyways, I could only pick out a few that stood out.

"I didn't know that Ikuto-sama was taken!"

_He's not… _yet.

"How dare he do that to our precious Amu-sama!"

_For once, I _thank_ my fan-boys._

"That little _bitch_! Doesn't she know that Ikuto's _mine_?"

_Okay, Ikuto was never anyone's to begin with!_

"I thought Amu-sama didn't have boyfriends!"

_I don't, but if Ikuto asks me out, that changes everything_.

Ikuto moved his head so that he could look at me directly in the eye, then moved his lips to my ear.

The words were as clear as glass.

"Even though you love me, you would never go out with me _or_ my cousin, huh? Well, we'll see about that," he whispered.

I looked at him directly, shocked by what he said.

When did I say _that_?!

…Wait.

Is that what I said back then?

Smirking once again, he leaned forward, our noses already touching.

"H-Hey!" I yelped, afraid.

Even though I love Ikuto, I still want my first kiss to be given by someone I know I'd love for the rest of my life.

I heard footsteps nearing us when Ikuto went and tried to take the plunge (God, please save me)!

For once today, luck _was_ on my side.

The Ikuto clone grabbed Ikuto by the collar and threw him to the side.

"T-Tsukiyomi Romeo-san?!" I gasped.

What was he doing here? I thought that he was supposed to be a first year college or something!

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto," he scolded, arms crossed and foot tapping on the floor. "Don't you know you should treat ladies with respect?"

Romeo put a hand out in front of me.

"Come on, Amu-chan," he urged, giving a genuine smile.

Though, still, it seemed to have an odd, dark aura.

Me, being caught up in the moment, took his hand as he pulled me up and held me close to his chest.

Then, he announced something that was a **complete** lie.

"Hinamori Amu, the Sophomore of Star Class – B, is my girlfriend."

That sentence alone made my fan-boys faint.

Ikuto looked up at his cousin with a grimace on his face. I could see him slowly getting up.

"If any of you dare to try and take her away from me, I will see to it that you get expelled and-"

Before Romeo knew it, Ikuto had gotten back on his feet and performed an uppercut on his cousin, taking me out of the other man's arms and holding me tightly in his.

After looking at me, he let go, taking both of his cousin's arms and stepped on his back so suddenly.

His cousin grunted in pain.

"You mean take her away from me, right?" Ikuto smirked. He stepped on Romeo's back again as hard as he could before walking over to me and holding me as close as he could.

He inhaled my scent and looked at the crowd, then looked at me, smirking.

"Hinamori Amu," he announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hell, even the _teachers_ were taking a peek out of their classroom just to get a good glance at who Ikuto was messing with this time.

"You will be mine, won't you?"

Getting caught up in the moment once again, I blushed like mad, but I could sense something else coming from Ikuto.

It's as if saying 'play along.'

"Y... Well…," I started, looking at the ground.

If I look into his eyes, is almost the same as being hypnotized.

"Sure," I mumbled which came out more like a whisper.

And after that, the people around us broke out into cheers.

Well, except for a few… including Romeo.

Ikuto locked our arms together and started walking while I, on the other hand, was looking back at Romeo, watching him look off to the side like I did earlier.

After a few turns, Ikuto stopped at an empty, open room, pushed me in, followed after me and locked the door.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" I panicked. "And what was with that show you put on back there?"

He stopped and turned around, then did his usual thing: smirking.

"Simple: I want you to act like you like me for a while," he stated.

Okay; three words.

What.

The.

F***.

I was at a loss of words.

"What the f*** for?" I crossed my arms. He would only chuckle.

And plus, I _already_ like_d_ him.

"My cousin's always been stealing what's rightfully mine."

That line alone made my heart stop.

So he just wants me to play a part, huh?

I should have figured.

"Okay… so can I go now?" I asked.

I actually _wanted_ to leave this time.

He's too much of a player for me.

I reached for the knob, but he did something I didn't expect.

He wrapped his arm around my waist and quickly captured my lips with his, snapping a picture.

Time, for me, stopped completely along with my heart.

I went blind for a second, sparks going off in my head.

I just… I just couldn't believe it.

I pushed him away, _truly_ upset that he stole my first kiss.

"EH?!"

I put my hands over my mouth, then looked at my hand.

It was an illusion, right?

_Please_, tell me it was just an illusion!

And before I could assure myself that it didn't really happen, he showed me the picture of my stolen first kiss.

"If you deny the dating thing and don't help me, this little picture will be going all around the school," he threatened.

I couldn't really do anything now.

He was just _too_ irritating… and just _too_ hot.

I fell to my knees, crying in front of him.

I couldn't take it anymore!

I don't know why I thought I loved him!

I don't even know who my true friends are!

And just to make my life more complicated, Romeo and Ikuto pop into my life.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my back.

"C'mon, Amu. That's not the 'Cool & Spicy' girl we all know and adore."

"F*** the 'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori Amu," I cursed. "Just leave me alone," I begged, opening the door a crack, but I could hear the school's personal paparazzi at the door.

Shutting it immediately, I turned to Ikuto and spoke.

"Show me the way out of here without going through paparazzi, _then_ leave me alone," I corrected myself.

"Not unless you swear to do anything I want you to."

I can't believe this, but I'm starting to hate him more and more.

Maybe I liked him before just because of his looks.

Well, I really wanted to go out with him before.

Seems like I got what I wanted.

"…Fine," I mumbled, looking off to the side.

I watched him as he moved a few boxes near the window that was like… ten… fifteen feet above us.

As I watched him as he carried one box after another, then glanced at me, breaking the ice a bit.

"What are you standing there for?" He snapped at me. "Help me out."

Having nothing else better to do, I did what I was told and began carrying boxes from one corner of the room to the other.

As we did so, he spoke.

"You know, you're nothing like they say you are," he informed.

I was actually shocked.

How'd he notice?

"You're really just another one of those girls who wants to go on dates, meet/check out guys and hang out with friends," he pointed out.

"And you came to this conclusion _how_?" I asked, stacking up another box.

"Well, regardless of how you threw me aside like that the other day, your grip was soft as if you didn't really want to hurt me. I also saw you blush that day _and_ today. And not to mention how you stuttered on my cousin's name, who, should I mention, looks a lot like me."

"So you're one of those really observant guys, am I right?" I asked, guessing that my guess was right.

"No," he replied.

Huh?

Then how…

"You're just too obvious and everyone else as school is too oblivious to figure it out."

Oh.

I stayed quiet for a few seconds, then replied.

"Oh, and for the record, if it weren't for what you did in the past couple of minutes, I would have still liked you," I confessed.

"So you liked me earlier, huh?" He smirked, dropping the box on the ground.

There was really no use in hiding it anymore.

"Yeah," I replied like it was no big deal. "What of it?"

I dropped my box next to his when I got closer to him.

"Well, I guess I'll confess, too," he started.

What…?

"I like girls like you," he admitted.

I was hypnotized by what he said until I realized what I was doing.

I was_ ogling_ at him.

"J-Just because you say those kinds of things won't make me like you again," I informed him.

"I learned that a long time ago," I heard him mumble.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," he said, picking his box back up. "And why are you slacking off?" He asked.

"Don't blame me. You started it," I blamed, picking up my box as well.

"And by the way, regarding the who 'F***ing the 'Cool & Spicy' Hinamori Amu, don't mind if I do," he smirked, throwing the last box in its place.

This probably won't take long.

He's like a player, right?

Well, I guess that's all I can pray for, considering that he is my **EX**-crush, trying to hook up with me only to make his cousin angry.

* * *

**Ikuto: **But seriously, don't mind if I do -smirks-

**Amu: **Uh oh... 0.o

**Stardust: **Oh, and by the way, I wrote the first chapter a long time ago. 8D

**Ikuto: **Then why put it up only _now_?

**Stardust: **Don't ask. Just enjoy the story!

**Amu: **R&R!

**Stardust: **...If you want. ._.


	3. Winning and Losing

**Stardust: **Here's the third chapter! On with the story!

**Ikuto: **That was fast! What about the disclaimer?

**Stardust: **What about it?

**Ikuto: **Wouldn't you get sued without the disclaimer?

**Stardust: **Screw the disclaimer! I mean, I think everyone gets the idea that I don't own Shugo Chara! in any way, shape or form.

**Amu: **...But you just _did_ the disclaimer.

**Stardust: **What the fu... but I... Damn Ikuto and his reverse psychology!

* * *

The whole day, the hallways have been absolutely _filled_ with gossip.

People left and right were asking me things about both Ikuto and Romeo when I really didn't know much about them.

And sadly, every time they asked me if I was dating Ikuto, I had to say that I was because Ikuto was smirking at me.

And it was one of those 'deny-it-and-your-social-life-is-dead' kind of smirks; not the 'you-know-its-true' ones.

Maybe a little of both…

So, anyways, here I am in the _Boys'_ Locker Room, trying my luck with Ikuto's locker.

Hey, don't misunderstand anything here!

I'm just seeing if he has hair dye.

I mean, honestly.

NO ONE has naturally blue hair.

…Okay, maybe you'd say the same for me, but I _swear_ that this is my natural color.

So I took out a magnet from my pocket.

Knowing Ikuto, he probably leaves his key somewhere close.

Plus, I got inside information from some blonde girl that he keeps the key _inside_ his locker and uses a magnet to get it out.

How she figured that out was left as 'classified information.'

I think it was Rima. I mean, she was dating Nagihiko, right? And Nagihiko and Ikuto _are_ both popular.

Oh, and you're probably wondering why I'm looking for blue hair dye, right?

Well, the thing is that no matter where we go, our fans follow, so Ikuto headed home, leaving _me_ at school with the whole fan base.

Can you say '_cheater_?'

To think that I even liked him for a second!

Anyways, I was thinking that if I dyed my hair blue and wore one of his hoodies that I could get passed our fans, making it seem like I was just a relative or something.

And I already carried purple contacts with me for emergency situations like this.

Why I never thought of bringing dye I do not know, but could you please remind me to buy some next time?

As I ran the magnet up the locker, I could hear something metal run up against the locker's door.

_Bingo_.

But what came out was not _only_ the key, but a picture of a girl with blue eyes and short purple hair at about the same length as mine. She was talking to her friend, but there was someone leaning against the tree in the background. I... I think that person is Ikuto...

But why would Ikuto have a picture of a girl on his key chain? And I don't remember ever seeing this girl before.

Either way, I had better get the dye and get out of here before someone sees me, but the picture just bugged me _so_ much.

I don't know why I even cared who this girl was.

"This is..." I trailed off, then had the keys snatched out of my hands.

Oh no! If Ikuto finds out that I lost his keys... or _worse._ If Ikuto finds out that I tried to break into his locker in the _Boy's_ Locker Room...

"Whoever know that you were nosy, _Amu_," I heard.

Aw, crap.

I didn't need to turn around this time.

I knew this voice well enough to distinguish it from others now.

"I thought you went home," I mumbled, hoping to change the subject before he got angry at me.

"If I left you here without a place to go, then that would be rude," he stated, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind and resting his head on my shoulder.

"How did you know, stalker?" I asked. "And I don't think being rude to girls is anything new to you."

Really, how _did_ he know? I didn't tell anyone yet.

Well, then again, it might be Nagihiko or Rima.

Or maybe even Yaya.

And even though I don't really know them, you never know with the kids in my school.

"You were in my playing spot last night."

Playing spot?

What does he play in the school's garden?

Soccer with Souma Kukai-senpai or something?

"I regularly play violin in the school garden at night where no one can hear me, but since you were there, I decided not to."

He plays the violin?

I don't remember seeing that in the files on the Ikuto fan club last week.

Is it something new to him?

Since when did I start caring about what he does?!

...And... since when did he start caring about me?

That's so sweet of him.

I smiled genuinely thinking that I should probably thank him for that.

He took my book bag and slung it over his own shoulder and looked at me with emotionless eyes.

He may seem emotionless, but when I see him like this, it's as if the Ikuto everyone else knew never existed.

"You can stay at my house until you find a way to get into your own so I can play there _alone_."

Oh, so that's why.

I take back what I said about him being sweet.

...Well, maybe not.

I mean, he _is_ making this a win-win situation. He gets his playing spot and I get a place to sleep for the meantime.

"Let's go, Amu."

With that, he slung his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

Although, I still didn't blush.

"So, do you like me yet?" He asked, smirking.

Now why would he ask that?

"No. Why?"

"I told you that I would stop at nothing until you like me again, did I not?"

Oh yeah...

"Let's go," he demanded, walking to the door.

I stayed quiet until I realized something.

Well... since he wants me to like him, maybe if I tell him to do something, he'll listen.

"Hey, Ikuto?"

"Hmm?" He replied.

"Will you get me ice cream on the way home?"

"..."

"..."

"No."

...Damn.

* * *

**Stardust: **Okay, so I'll update tomorrow.

**Ikuto: **And I'll be in your room. C'mon, Amu. -drags Amu by the arm-

**Amu: **H-Hey!

**Stardust: **That's my room! _**Ikuto**_**!**

**Ikuto: **See ya later, Stardust.

**Stardust: **-tackles Ikuto-


	4. Some Secrets are Best Kept

**Stardust: **I finally got Ikuto!

**Ikuto: **Give me back my shirt!

**Stardust: **No way! This is a keeper! -cuddles into Ikuto's shirt-

**Ikuto: **-sigh- Whatever. Either way, you don't own Shugo Chara! and most likely never will.

**Amu: **Enjoy!

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Alright.

I was holding Amu close to me... now what?

Usually, I'd kiss the girl right about now, but with Amu...

I guess she just leaves me completely confused on what I really _should_ do.

I looked down at her small figure as we walked together.

Even through I'm a guy, it doesn't mean I don't take the time to observe the good in people: personality-wise and physical-wise.

Her hair seemed so healthy that I almost _didn't_ want to touch it.

Her eyes... it was like the sun, except brighter.

And she really does have style. It seems like some kind of 'innocent punk goth' look.

And she wasn't too tall of too short for her age.

Maybe she should go into modeling or something.

Should I request that?

But... what if she thinks of that as an insult?

There _are_ some girls who overreact to every little comment you make.

And I'm not exactly sure if Amu's one of those girls.

Maybe I'll ask her some other time.

Well, earlier, she _did_ say that she wanted some ice cream, didn't she?

Maybe I'll get her some.

And as if on cue, I saw some guy with an ice cream cart not too for from here.

I noticed her eying the cart.

After looking between her and the cart, I looked at her one more time.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Hmm?" She responded, looking up at me.

"Do you wanna learn how to get free ice cream?" I offered, smirking.

Amu just blinked a couple of time, confused at first, then glared at me.

"You're not talking about flirting, are you?"

"Wow, you catch on fast," I responded, dragging her to the cart.

"No. That's wrong and I wouldn't be able to have a clear conscience," she tried to reason, but I'm about at stubborn as her.

I'd like to see who wins this battle.

"It won't kill you to flirt with the guy a little," I told her. "You've gotta learn to live a little."

"And you must learn to... On second thought, you've just to learn. Have you even taken a _glance_ at your transcript? I bet that a _foreigner_ could surpass your gra-"

"I've got your wallet," I informed her, holding up her wallet. "I have no money, now go get some ice cream."

I pushed her in front of the cart as she gave me an 'I-will-kill-you-for-this' death glare, but it didn't affect me.

Kukai gives my creepier glares than that when I interrupt his 'sessions' with my sister.

Well, you can't blame me!

Would _you_ wanna see your best friend and sister make-out?

No?

Yeah, I didn't think so.

I watched from behind the bushes as the guy's eyes widened.

Well, lucky for her, the guy at the cart isn't _too_ bad looking.

But obviously not more hot or sexy than me, but he's just about your average guy.

He has sea-greenish hair and was wearing glasses.

No one too special.

So it's not like she'll fall for him at all, but I can tell that the guy is _all_ over her.

"Well, w-what can I get you t-today?" He asked.

I could _see_ his palms sweating like crazy.

And _that_ was the moment Amu surprised me the most.

I saw her move her hair out of the way, messing with it at bit, then tilted her head to the side and looked at him in the eyes while smiling like she was an angel.

"Well, can I get two chocolate-,"

And before she could finish, he was shuffling through the cart, looking for it frantically.

Damn, was she amazing at flirting!

"Here you go!" He yelped.

Amu gladly took the ice cream cones and acted at if she was searching for her wallet even though she's _completely_ aware that I already took it.

After about seven seconds, she frowned and looked down.

"I can't believe I forgot my wallet," she mumbled, but I could hear it from here.

So that means that the man could also hear it.

The man bit his finger, wondering what to do.

"I'll just return these then," she offered. "Sorry for wasting your time."

"It's on the house!" He offered back. "Free of charge, free of charge."

She gasped, acting happy.

"Why, thank you!"

"I just ask for one favor."

"And what would that be?" She asked.

He's probably gonna ask her out or something.

To which she will say no.

Because of a couple of reason that would be too long to enumerate.

"Tell me your name."

Oh.

Well, at least he didn't ask her out.

Wait, why do I care?

Oh, right.

Because there might be someone at school who personally knows him and would blow the whole thing.

"Yuiki Yaya," she lied, smiling.

"Sanjou Kairi."

After shaking hands and saying their goodbyes, the 'San-Juu'* guy left, leaving Amu to walk with me.

But some_thing_ had to go and cut into the moment she was about to come back to _me_.

"Good evening, Amu-cha-"

But he didn't get to finish.

I knocked him out with one of the pressure points Nagihiko showed me when I promised to hook him up with Rima.

Still haven't finished that project.

"Romeo!" She screamed. She looked up at me with those big yellow eyes.

"What did you..."

"Pressure point," I answered, looking at my hand. I took hers in mine. "None of my relatives know about the house I'm going to let you stay in," I informed her, then smiled. "Be grateful."

"I am," I murmured, smiling at nothing.

I'll never understand girls.

They smile at nothing and they can do so many things that they don't wanna do.

"And by the way, nice flirting back there," I commented, sure I was going to receive a blush.

Alas, I was wrong.

"Flirting?" She asked. "I was doing all those things naturally," she noted.

"Really, now? Then that means you're a natural-born flirt."

That earned me a scream.

"I am not!" She screamed.

And just then, my cell phone started beeping.

Don't tell me...

I checked the message, then sighed.

"Let's hurry it up, Amu." I said, picking her up bridal-style once again and rushed as fast as I could to my house.

**Amu's POV**

When we got to Ikuto's house, all I could say was 'WOW.'

In my opinion, it was much nicer that the one he held the party at last year.

But what kinda sucked was that he had to leave right after I set foot on the ground.

Well, at least he gave me the keys to his house ahead of time.

Which gives me some time to snoop!

Because, well, the Ikuto fan club pays for his merchandise.

If I can sell some things that would go unnoticed, then I'll be happy.

When I walked in, I noticed something odd about this house.

From the outside, it looked like a one story house, but it's _actually_ a five story house going _down_.

And no, they are most defnitely _**not**_ basements.

But other than the five story house going down part, it was a nice, traditional Japanese house.

And I _never_ would have expected him to own a house like this.

Whenever I imagine Ikuto in a room, the room seems to be shrouded in dark blue ad black, but when I found his room (which was in the lowest part of the house), it was... actually pretty empty.

Opening the closet, it showed a ton of books and a laptop in there.

I have to take note of those.

And as for his bed, it was just a simple, fold-able futon.

I actually always dreamed of this kind of house.

Now I get to live in it for a while.

But sadly, I'll have to return when Allan or dad gets back.

Just then, my cell phone rang.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy_

_One look and the rhythm's in my hand_

_Still I'll never understand wh-_

"Hello," I answered.

_"Hey, Amu_." It was Romeo.

"Tsukiyomi Romeo-san? How did you get my number?"

"_It's doesn't matter. Anyways, listen, there's this Valentine's Day ball coming up and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."_

A Valentine's Day ball? I didn't see any signs around the school.

It's only January17 today, but either way, Ikuto would probably get mad for going _anywhere_ with his cousin.

"Sorry, but I can't."

And then, the accursed question just _had_ to pop up.

_"Why?"_

I couldn't tell him it was because of Ikuto!

He might think that I actually like him and then spread some rumor about it around school!

Or maybe I could tell him that I was going out of town that day.

Yeah, let's stick with that.

"I'll be out of town that day. It's my Mom's birthday."

It really was, but I haven't really celebrated it since mom and dad had split up all those years ago.

"_Oh... okay. Just wondering," _he excused. _"Well, I gotta go. See ya 'round."_

I hung up before I even said goodbye.

Snooping around a bit more, I decided to check Ikuto's computer.

Now what did that one girl said his password always was?

Was it 'amenokimochi?'

I tried typing it in and it worked like a charm!

But what I find a bit odd was that his wallpaper was a collage of pictures of that one girl again,

The girl with purple hair and blue eyes.

"Why are you snooping through my things?"

Crap.

Why is Ikuto home?

I thought he had work!

Either way, I'm dead.

* * *

**Stardust: **Keep on reviewing! Well, even thought this chapter was kinda rushed...


	5. Trust Me, You're Better Off Not Knowing

**Stardust: **Sorry if the past two chapters seemed drabble-ish or something, but at least I got the chapters up when I promised, ne?

Oh, and to answer a few question:

**GakuenAliceGRL:** How's those girls know Ikuto's password?

Well, both you _and_ Amu will find that out in the next chapter.

**GakuenAliceGRL:** How does Amu know they know?

-points to the answer given to the previous question-

**GakuenAliceGRL: **What do the fan-girls do with the stuff that belong to Ikuto once they have it?

Good question... I'll be putting that up as a oneshot seperate from the story. It'll be called "Never Enter Your Own Fan Club."

**Ikuto: **...Okay, can you get started on the fanfiction, seeing as it's obvious to everyone that you do not own 'Shugo Chara!'?

**Stardust: **Sure.

**Amu: **And why is Ikuto always here?

**Stardust: **Cause he's hot. On with the story!

* * *

I can believe I just got caught messing with his stuff.

Now what's he going to do?

Make me watch reruns of Barney?

Do his homework for the next _year_?

Or will he rape me?

I can only shudder at the possibilities.

He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You really have to stop being so nosy. It's not safe," he informed me, sighing.

I know I should snoop around, but I couldn't help it!

It was a chance to get to know him better (even though I don't love him).

And since I would be spending more time with him, I should at least know more about him, right?

"And it's also unsafe to be around a complete stranger."

He knew I had a point, but he had his as well.

"But I'm not a complete stranger to you."

I crossed my arms.

"Oh yeah? Where's the evidence?"

Clearing his throat, he started naming all the reason why he's not a stranger to me.

"I know your name, you know my name, you had liked me for a period of time, we go to the same school together, we have the same classes, you joined my fan club at one poin-"

"How'd you know about _that_?!" I squealed, oblivious as to how he gets all this information on me.

"Oh, and I know your profile/bio."

...He didn't, did he?

"Oh, do you know?"

He smirked

He _obviously_ knew a lot about me.

...Stalker.

"What part of 'I like girls like you' do you not understand?" He asked, reaching into a cabinet and throwing a folder onto a desk in front of me.

But it wasn't just any folder.

It was a folder with information... on _me_.

In big, bold letters, the name 'Hinamori Amu' was on the cover.

I was almost afraid to open it.

Afraid to see what kind of blackmail he has on me.

But my curiosity got the better of me as I moved the cover out of the way.

And on every page, there was a picture of me.

From when I was in diapers until now.

But seriously, how _did_ he get this stuff?!

I just hope it didn't have _that_ story in there.

As I frantically flipped through the pages, I was relieved that the story wasn't there.

Although, it _did_ have some of the diary entries I made that oh-so-mysteriously went missing.

Now I know.

"T-This is a total invasion of privacy!" I yelled, throwing the folder at him.

And now, I'm responsible for the paper cut on his ring finger.

You know, the one next to the pinky on the left hand?

Yeah... that one.

"F***," he quietly cursed.

I slapped my forehead as I approached him with the band-aid I always carried in my pocket just in case these type of situations were to happen.

"Hold still," I instructed as I held his ring finger, and carefully placed the band-aid over the cut and secured it.

He just looked at the band-aid as I lectured him a bit.

Why?

Because everyone hates lectures.

"Now, you see? This is what you get for being a perverted stalker." I smiled at him as I watched him mess with the injured finger. "And I think I deserve to know a bit more about you," I tried persuading him, but he just chuckled.

"_Sure_, you do," he said sarcastically. "You can figure that on your own, although it seems as if I have to keep my stuff in safer places; and by 'safer places' I means 'places that you can't reach.'"

I pouted, looking off to the side.

Then I remembered something.

"Hey, what happened to your work?" I asked.

Because he said that he had to go somewhere, then we was back in no time.

"Well, one of my co-workers had text me, saying that I had to take care of something, but they had someone else to fill in all because I was one minute late, but I still have the night shift," he explained.

Oh.

"But it's kinda creepy when I'm in a big empty house at night all by myself," I admitted.

I really was scared of that kind of thing.

"And you had no problem sleeping in a big, empty garden all by yourself where there could me snakes and random strangers passing by?"

I thought of it for a second.

"Surprisingly, yes."

He chuckled at my childishness.

"Alright," he announced. "How about this: You can't come with me to work, but you need to help out all the other people at my company."

"Deal!" I answered immediately.

Cause there was really no way you could make me stay in a house all alone at night!

"Then let's get started."

"Amu, welcome to EASTER," Ikuto said, making my eyes widen in amazement.

So _this_ was the famous EASTER?

It's bigger than I expected!

And oddly enough, I saw one of the teachers here, so I called out to him.

"Nikaido-sensei!" I called, running up to him.

He seemed surprised as if he had something to hide.

"Hinamori-san?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Tsukiyomi said that I could help around here for a bit while he works."

Nikaido-sensei seemed to have some _really_ dark aura around him.

"NO!" He screamed. "I'm _not_ going to babysit you while Ikuto does his work. I have my work, too!" He screamed, pulling his hair out.

I looked down.

"Sorry for being a nuisance," I apologized. "I was just kinda lonely in the house and, well, I guess I'll just be on my way."

I could tell I was not wanted.

I mean, it was practically written all over him face.

I took so many turns while I was walking that I didn't recognize where I was anymore.

I don't remember this park at all!

But... I saw a dark figure surrounded by black eggs with a white 'X' on them.

And that's when I realized who that figure was.

"...Ikuto?" I uttered.

And when I did that, the figure turned around, shocked.

"...Amu?"

I saw him go into the nearby forest, and the next thing I knew, everything was pitch black with the echo of my own thoughts being the last thing I heard.

* * *

**Stardust: **I know, this chapter was awkward, right? I really didn't expect this coming from me either. And I don't know why the hell I decided to put the X-Egg crap in here, but without the X-Eggs and all the Charas, then, well, it just wouldn't be Shugo Chara!, now would it?

**Ikuto: **And so, there you all have it.

**Amu: **This one was actually pretty rushed, too.

**Stardust: **But don't worry! The story is still staying on track. There's just gonna be a few bumps in the road.

**Ikuto: **So read and... what was that other word?

**Everyone: **'REVIEW!'

**Ikuto: **Oh, right, right.

**Stardust: **Ja ne~!


	6. FUAQ: Frequently UnAnswered Questions

**Stardust: **I usually type these things when I'm finished with the actual chapter, so I'm in a rush to go to sleep now. Ikuto! Amu! Disclaimer!

**Ikuto: **Pfft... Bossy little freak.

**Ikuto & Amu: **Stardust doesn't own Shugo Chara! in any way!

**Stardust: **Now read and enjoy~!

* * *

Okay; yesterday was really... weird.

I could have sworn that I saw Ikuto with a bunch off eggs surrounding him.

I mean, what was he gonna do?

Make the world's largest sunny-side up?

I really don't know.

And why does my head hurt?

And... where am I?

I looked at the ceiling made of wood.

And that's when I realized that I was also on a futon.

_Futon,_ I thought. _I'm in Ikuto's house._

But he wasn't anywhere in this room.

So I got out of bed and cleaned up a bit before leaving the room and walking upstairs to find Ikuto making breakfast.

Who knew that he could cook?

Looking at the table, I saw sunny-side up on the table.

I _just _had to jynx myself, didn't I?

I looked at him.

It seemed as if he hadn't slept a wink.

Maybe he didn't.

After all, I _was_ occupying his bed.

But... was last night just some crazy dream?

Was any of it real?

Because if it is, EASTER's one crazy-ass company.

What kind of 'work' is that?

I saw him coming over with his sunny-side up on a plate with some rice.

Should I even ask?

You know, about what happened to me last night?

Maybe not, but I just have _one_ question to ask him.

"Ohaiyo, Amu," He greeted, taking a seat across from me and eating his breakfast with a spoon an fork.

Kind of awkward if you ask me.

Seeing as he lived in a traditional Japanese house, I expected him to be using chopsticks.

Then, some awkward scenario popped into my mind.

And it went something like **this**:

_Ikuto took a seat in front of me, smiling gorgeously_.

_"Ohaiyo, Amu," he says. "What have you been up to lately?" He takes a bite afterward.  
_

_I look into his eyes. His beautiful eyes that took my breath away._

_"Oh, nothing really," I lie, daydreaming more about Ikuto and giggling like the idiot he thinks I am."Just about how amazing you are."_

_"At what?" He asks, leaning forward with his arm resting on the table. He smirked at me as the inner me squealed in delight._

_"Oh, at just about _everything_ really," I exclaim, making a huge circle with my arms, also leaning in forward, but with my elbows resting on the desk and formed a heart with my hands and my head on the top._

_"Is that so?"_

_"Of course... NOT!" I joke. _

_With his other hand, he grabs my chin and leans closer._

_"So, do you need proof?" He asks. He leans in even _**closer **_and..._

Then, suddenly, I felt a hand on my head. _What the..._

I looked forward to see Ikuto pull his hand away and thinking for a moment. He mumbled something to himself that I didn't quite catch, but let it slide.

And then I remembered something.

And it went through some odd process like 'A hand on my forehead... Ikuto's hand on my forehead... checking for a sign of a possible sickness... sicknesses... health... health class... OH, MY GOD! SCHOOL!'

And with that, I checked my watch. It was already time for English!

And after English is Math!

And that's my favorite subject.

Sighing, I poked at my breakfast. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Something wrong?"

"We're late for school," I informed. "And I need math class if I'm ever going to be successful in life," I admitted, taking a single bite out of my breakfast.

"But you're still in your uniform from _two days_ ago," he reminded me.

I looked down at my uniform.

He was right.

I inwardly groaned

How was I supposed to go to school now?!

It's not like he has a spare girl's unifo-

"Here," he announced, interrupting my thoughts.

I looked from the bottom to top.

_He was holding a _boy's _school uniform.  
_

"Uhh, hello?! I'm a girl if you haven't noticed!" I practically yelled at him.

He covered his ears and held the uniform out for me.

"You think I don't know that? I don't have any other uniform and you could always use the excuse that we're going out."

_Oh yeah..._

"...Fine," I muttered, yanking the uniform and headed to a random room downstairs to change.

When we got to school, no one really said anything.

You know why?

Because they _couldn't_.

They were completely speechless.

Well, you'd be speechless too if you saw a girl who's usually the victim of your rumors doing something that would just make her stand out even more.

They just watched in awe.

They were probably just jealous or something.

But the one person I'd rather have with their mouth shut was the only person that _spoke_.

"Yo, Ikuto!" Romeo greeted, giving him a two-fingered salute.

When Romeo looked at me, Ikuto's hold on me tightened a bit.

"Hey, Amu!"

I wasn't exactly sure how to respond, so I just looked at the ground away from him.

"Hi," I said back. And it might have just been me, but I think Ikuto's hold on me loosened.

Romeo got on my right and put his arm around me, which Ikuto quickly slapped away.

Yeah, I _must_ be hallucinating because I think Romeo _just_ put pressure in the same spot Ikuto put pressure on last night.

Er... well... the same spot Ikuto put pressure on in my _dreams_.

It had still hurt though.

"Keep your filthy hands off of Amu, Romeo," Ikuto warned, continuing to walk, looking for our next class.

Romeo hurried to get in front of us.

"I-I don't think that you want to go past this point, Ikuto," Romeo warned back, trying to block our way.

While Ikuto had an irritated face on, he pushed his older cousin out of the way and saw his fan club at one of the hallway's 3-way intersections.

"Who do we want?!" The president, Hoshina Utau, cheered.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO-SAMA!" The members of her club replied.

"And when do we want him?!"

"NOW!"

"Who do we want out of the way?!"

"THE WITCH!"

"And when do we want her out of the way?!"

"NOW!" All of them ranted.

Ikuto, who's eyebrow had finally stopped twitching, sighed.

"U-Ta-U!"

If I didn't know any better, I'd think that he was a devil just by the way his voice sounded.

Utau was by his side in a heartbeat as she spoke in the most sickeningly sweet voice I have EVER heard.

"Yes, darling?" She asked.

And only 5 seconds after me, she glared at me.

"Hinamori Amu, you are restricted from entering Inoda HQ from now on," he informed. "And you shall no longer have access to the Inoda files, but as a retired member, you must still follow the Inoda rules."

Oh.

I forgot to quit that club.

Well, what better time than the present, right?

"Umm... about that, Hoshina-san..." I started off. "Well, I quit."

And everyone from the club just looked at me in shock.

"WHAT?! But we gave you all of the privileges of an Inoda member and you think you can do whatever you want now that you're with Ikuto?! Well I'll tell you right here and now tha-"

"Utau," Ikuto started, interrupting Hoshina-san's speech. "We're _blood brother and sister_," he told her. "Just because you're the PRESIDENT of Inoda or whatever does not give you permission to look into my private files, mess with my private life nor call me 'darling.' Do I make myself clear?" He asked.

Ignoring her, he walked past Hoshina-san.

"Romeo-nii, keep watch on Utau," Ikuto ordered.

His cousin saluted.

"Gotcha."

With that, Romeo dragged Utau to the infirmary.

When we _finally_ got to math class, Ikuto passed me a note.

_What's 'Inoda?'_

_~Ikuto_

I quietly giggled as I took out my pen and wrote something back to him.

_'Inoda' = **I**kuto **No Da**isuki_

_~Amu_

_

* * *

_**Sta****rdust: **Well, there you have it, minna! R&R~!_  
_


End file.
